sausagelover_99fandomcom-20200214-history
Inside Out 2: Emotions Meets World
''Inside Out 2: Emotion Meets World '' is an upcoming 2017 American 3D adventure-comedy family movie from Walt Disney Pictures and Pixar Animation Studios and it will release on June 27, 2017. And it's a sequel to Inside Out.and Coming Next Year In 2017 Plot ACT 1: When Disgust has been sucked into the portal to the real world, Joy, Sadness, Anger, Fear, Flirt, Peace, Shyness, Lovely and Bing Bong must find Disgust and get back to headquarters before it's too late, leaving Forgetter Paula and Forgetter Bobby in charge of the headquarters. Riley Anderson goes to the beach with her family Jill Anderson And Bill Anderson And There's Four New Emotions Crazy Embarrassment Trust And Jealousy. Riley's brother Toby makes a sand castle and than Riley plays tag your in and it walks to the swimming pool and now she fall on the water and than Riley Got drown From the water And Than Boris Blow at riley on his mouth on air and than Riley mom got drown Shes saids help me help me help me help me boris Rescue her mom and she's blow the air on her mouth Riley's mom kissed a lifeguard And than bill saids are you okay jill and shes saids im okay my love And than Sun Goes cloudy and its starts to Rain And Thunderstorms And than Jill Bill Riley and Toby gets in the car and drives home And than Riley's Grandparents Came to visit in san Francisco And than Sadness Met a Male emotion boyfriend named Shame sadness and shame are in love ACT 2: Shame gets in an affair with Jealousy and than sadness shanks shane in the forehead and then Jealousy call the police and say help me help me help me help me and then forgetta paula dies from a heart attack and Rieley goes into a coma and then her mum dies from the cancer she has and toby Anderson is the saddest and get depression. Joy looses her joyness and then transforms into dark joy and fights anger on mustafar. Dark joy defeat Anger and Disgust princess stop them and happy time insue. The world become the golden ages and the world is back to itsellf. Sadness has run away when rieley come back from coma planet and eats pizza with her Dad because he was sad his wife kissed the life guard. Sadness lives on magic island with shame corps. ACT 3: It turns out that all of ACT 2 was simply a dream and Riley wakes up to find out that she is covered in blood. Pagey-Kun and Keiko Atkinson cum out of the shaddows and Riley calls out for her mom but finds out that her mom and the lifeguard are swimming. Boris starts to cry because Jealousy is not paying attention to him. Sadness then gives birth to Depression who is edgy and begins to write a fan fiction called the Smash Bros Story! Flirt works the corner to make a living to the sadness of sadness who thinks flirt deserves better. Flirt says 'bitch figt me because I kno PTAF' Lovely tries to help but gets her snakes pulled out of her head. Khia Neck a new emotion begins to take over the world without anyone knowing, what's going to happen!? ACT 4: As Khia Neck begins to take over the world Flirt decides that enough is enough, she detaches her body and seals it on the street literally until Forgetter Paula gets mad and says Chan-Ha super power and starts to fight... TO BE CONTINUED Cast * Amy Poehler = Joy * Keiko Atkinson = Keiko Atkinson * PAGEY KUN = PAGEY KUN * Phyllis Smith = Sadness * Mindy Kaling = Disgust * Lewis Black = Anger * Bill Hader = Fear * Leslie David Baker = Kindness, Sadness's true relationship * Richard Kind = Bing Bong Riley's Imaginary Friend *Alan Cumming = Shame, Sadness's true love boyfriend * Bruno Mars = Prince Eli * Kristin Fairlie = Flirt * Brian Doyle = Glad *Dave Foray = Bravely * Rebel Wilson = Shyness, Sadness's Sister * Steve Carrell = Peace, Joy's Boyfriend * Sarah Silverman = Lovely * Gabriel Byrne = Mr Wiston, Neighbor in San Francisco * Kim Basinger = Principal Vixen, Riley's school principal * Brad Pitt = Mr Peterson, Riley's new substiute teacher *Amy Adams = Carly Jenson, Riley's Babysitter *Jayma Mays = Excitement *Rowan Atkinson = Crazy *Zack Gailfianakis = Proud *Eric Idle = Trust *Madison Pettis = Embarrassment * Mark Welberg = Jealously * Helena Barton Carter = Confusion *Jerome Ranft = Boris, the life guard at San Francisco Beach *Jim Cummings = Nightmare Subconscious, the main villain character in the movie * Kaitlyn Dias = Riley Anderson * Diane Lane = Riley's Mom * Kyle MacLachlan = Riley's Dad (Pie Man) * Zachary Gorden = Toby Anderson, Riley's Brother * Julia Andrews = Riley's Grandmother * Martin Sheen = Riley's Grandfather * Tony Hale = Glen Boldson, Jill Anderson's Ex Boyfriend * Paula Poundstone = Forgetter Paula * Bobby Moynihan = Forgetter Bobby * Paula Pell = Mother's Anger * Lori Alan = Mother's Sadness * Sherry Lynn = Mother's Joy * Laraine Newman = Mother's Fear * Paris Van Dyke = Meg * Rashida Jones = Mother's Disgust * Pete Docter = Father's Anger * Tony Maki = Imaginary Boyfriend * Jen Rabson = Father's Sadness * Danny Mann = Father's Disgust * Peter Sagal = Father's Joy *Zac Effon = George Thompson, Riley's Ex Friend/Ex Boyfriend *Wallace Shawn = Jack Thompson, Bill Anderson's Relationship *Catherine O Hera = Joan Thompson, Jill Anderson's Relationship *Grey DeLisle = Young Joy *Ava Acres = Young Sadness *Danny Cooksey = Young Anger *Scott Menville = Young Fear *Janice Kawaye = Young Disgust Soundtrack # Voices In My Head: Performed by Adam Young # Big World Out There: Performed by Carly Rae Jepsen # Unbelievable: Performed by Owl City feat. Hanson # Love Myself: Performed by Hailee Steinfeld # Superstar: Performed by Big Time Rush # When A Man Loves A Woman Performed by Percy Sludge # Unchanted Melody Performed by The Righteous Brothers # Feel This Moment Performed by Pitbull Ft Christina Agulaira # Lets Make Love Preformed By Marilyn Monroe # More Than A Feeling Preformed By Boston Trivia * Joy and the gang has 49 hours to find Disgust. * Flirt said ZOINKS line in Scooby Doo * Bing Bong speaks like Buck in Ice Age 5. * Sadness falls in love with Shame. * Bing Bong came back to life the year before Disgust is in the real world * Crazy speaks like Mr. Bean in Bean. * Disgust plays the role as a pretty pink princess * Riley sings That's how you know song in the Talent Show. From the line of enchanted * Riley's Parents Met A New Neighbors The Thompsons Family in San Francisco * Joy and The Gang Saw A imaginary villain named Nightmare subconscious Music Video * Voices In My Head (Remix): By Adam Young * Big World Out There: By Carly Rae Jepsen Lyrics Video * Big World Out There: By Carly Rae Jepsen (From Inside Out 2: Emotion Meets World) June 27 , 2017 Disney.com/InsideOut2 REAL D 3D DISNEY 3D Category:Movies Category:Ideas Category:2017 films Category:Inside Out Category:Sequels